


Took you long enough!

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, i think erin has a drinking problem, i was half drunk writing this, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Summary: “hey, come in here!” Holtz called from her lab.Erin walked down the hallway, wearily peered her head around the doorframe in fear that, even in the significantly short time they’d been upstairs, Holtz had set fire to herself or blown something up, again.“yeah, what’s u-”The wild blonde, with her back to Erin was in nothing but a black sports bra and men’s underwear with little ghosts printed over them. Erin’s mouth dropped, she gazed at her coworker for what seemed like forever, her eyes observing every inch of her delicate skin.“see something you like?” Holtz asked without even looking at the brunette.





	

It was late October and the team had decided to spend the weekend away at a cottage out of town. Although October may seem like prime time for ghosts to make an appearance, the women learned that it’s actually the quietest month throughout the whole year. They took the telephone off the hook with a message that claimed they were away until the following Monday before completing their final bust. Two hours later they finished their mission, with Holtzmann and Erin both dripping from head to toe in ectoplasm, they finally headed back to the firehouse. When they returned, Abby and Patty put their proton packs and suits in their assigned places meanwhile Holtz and Erin headed upstairs to clean themselves up.  
*****  
“hey, come in here!” Holtz called from her lab.

Erin walked down the hallway, wearily peered her head around the doorframe in fear that, even in the significantly short time they’d been upstairs, Holtz had set fire to herself or blown something up, again.

“yeah, what’s u-”

The wild blonde, with her back to Erin was in nothing but a black sports bra and men’s underwear with little ghosts printed over them. Erin’s mouth dropped, she gazed at her coworker for what seemed like forever, her eyes observing every inch of her delicate skin.

“see something you like?” Holtz asked without even looking at the brunette.

“uh, yes, I mean, no uh, wha- I- um, uh, what- what did you want?”

Holtz turned around and laughed.

“oh Erin, you are so cute when you’re all flustered!”

 

There was no denying it, even if she wanted too, Holtz was the only person that had the power to do this to her.  
“I just wanted to let you know that I have this new stuff, I’ve been cooking it up for a few weeks and finalized it yesterday. It cleans the ectoplasm straight out of any material. I just thought you might wanna throw your jumpsuit in there.” She shrugged.

Erin walked over to the huge tank which was now drowning Holtz’s uniform in its foamy substance.

“uh, yeah, sure, let me just head to the bathroom and take my suit off.”

“oh come on Gilbert! You think I’ve never seen a girl in just her underwear before?” Holtz chuckled.

“Yes, I mean no, I- it’s just I’m not comfortable with getting undressed in front of other people.”

“come on just do it, the bathroom is all the way down the hall and the longer you leave it, the harder it is to clean out! I’ll cover my eyes! I promise!” Holtz said whilst putting her fingers in her ears, Erin let out a slight laugh at Holtz’s mockery of Kevin.

“okay fine! Whatever! Just hold on a second!”

Erin walked over to the mini-fridge Holtz had in her lab and pulled from it, a bottle of vodka.

“let me just loosen up a little.” She smiled taking a huge swig from the bottle.

This was a terrible idea, Erin was a huge lightweight and just a few mouthfuls were enough to make her very tipsy and she’d had more than enough.

“wait what? Why do you need to loosen up?” Holtz looked extremely puzzled.

“eh, I don’t. I just wanted a drink before we head off on a long car ride.”

“okay bad idea!” Holtz yelled pulling the bottle from Erin’s hand, taking a few sips, she placed the bottle on the side and made Erin get undressed.

She leant against her workbench whilst Erin began undoing her jumpsuit. Some of the goo much have dried up in the zipper because she was having trouble. She looked at Holtz who was grinning at her misfortune.

“need some help?” she offered pushing herself away from the workbench.

“ooh, yes please Miss Holtzmann.” She replied giving up on the zipper.

Holtzmann walked towards Erin, still in just her underwear and gripped firmly at the zipper, she gave it a hard tug and released the ectoplasms grip and pulled it down with ease. She stood there for a moment and grinned, her hand hovering over Erin’s crotch where the fastener ended.

“need any help with taking the jumpsuit off?” she smirked, moving her hand from the zip to Erin’s shoulder.

Erin went bright red, she had no idea what to say. Holtz just laughed and walked back to the workbench.

“I’m kidding! Hurry up, we have a lot to do!”

She began sliding the uniform off her shoulders, down her body and onto the floor. Holtz’s eyes danced over every inch of her body. Erin could feel the blonde staring at her but felt strangely confident.

“see something you like?” she mimicked.

Holtz pulled her eyes away and looked at Erin in bewilderment. She never once in a million years expected her to say something like that, even if she was a little drunk.  
Erin let out a soft laugh, picked the suit up and handed it to Holtz who took it from her and tossed it into the chemical substance, her eyes yet again glued to Erin’s body.

“okay so um, once we’re finished showering, like, not together, separately, of course and uh, packing they should be clean and uh, I’ll just hang them up somewhere to dry!”

For once it was Holtzmann lost for words, this made Erin laugh even more.

“and what if I said I wanted to shower with you? Would you object?” Erin asked, she was so close that Holtz could practically taste the alcohol.

“oh, believe me, I’d love to but nope, not right now! You need to sober up before that happens!”

“oh bummer” Erin responded biting her lip.

Once the girls had showered and packed and Erin was kind of back to her normal self, they made their way downstairs to meet Abby and Patty.

“took you guys long enough!” Abby said, sounding a little annoyed.

“oh sorry, Erin’s zipper got stuck plus we had to shower” Holtz replied.

“separately!” Erin added.

Patty and Abby shot each other a look of confusion.

“okay, whatever, you guys got everything you need?” Patty questioned making her way out the door.

“everything and more!” Holtz answered, picking up her bag, “lessgo!”

They all bundled into the ecto-1, Abby and Patty in the front, Erin and Holtzmann in the back and set off to their destination, it was a long ride but at least they had each other for company.

Erin sat there staring out the window for ages until Holtz placed a gentle hand on her thigh pulling her from her daze.

“hey, you okay?” she smiled.

“yeah, just super tired, that’s all.” Erin smiled back.

“why don’t you get some rest? I’ll wake you when we’re there.”

“no, no, I’ll be fine.”

But shortly after that Erin was fast asleep, head resting on Holtz’s shoulder and her hand resting softly across her legs whilst Holtz put her arm around Erin’s shoulder to make it as comfortable as possible before taking a quick picture. God, she loved this adorable dork.

Erin had been asleep for about 20 minutes when soft whimpers escaped her mouth which quickly turned into full on moans.

“oh god, I know you guys like each other and all but what the hell are you doing in the car?!” Abby asked, not turning around in fear of what she might witness.

“oh Abby, as much as I wish that to be true, well, um, number one, unfortunately we’re not dating and well, two, uh, she’s asleep so I’m pretty sure that’d be assault.” Holtz laughed.

“oh god, hopefully she’s just having a nightmare, please be a nightmare to save her ass the embarrassment when she wakes up.” Patty added.

Holtz let out a soft laugh, looking down at the peaceful brunette cuddled into her chest and began softly playing with her hair.

They arrived a hellish 3 hours later, Erin bleary eyed and Holtz’s shirt stained with drool. They got out the car and stretched their legs whilst Abby and Patty set off to find the reception to pick up the keys.

“my, my, Gilbert, it appears you’ve had a wet dream all over me!” Holtz teased.

Still half asleep she didn’t fully take in what Holtz had said. “huh, wha- oh gosh, Holtz I’m so sorry!” she apologized when she saw what she had done, she frantically wiped at the corner of her mouth, executing the remains of saliva.

“hey, no harm, no foul! It’ll wash out! But, I have to ask, what was you dreaming about? Because you moaned an awful lot in the car!”

Erin thought Holtz was teasing her again until she remembered. She turned bright red. No, she couldn’t tell her about the graphic sex dream she just had, especially since it was with Holtz.

“you- I, uh, no, I didn’t dream at all, don’t know what you’re talking about, sorry!” she lied and spoke way too fast for Holtz to believe her.

And oh boy was she right, Holtz just looked her dead in the eye and just when Erin thought she would drop the subject she came out with something that made Erin wish the ground would just open up and swallow her whole.

“did I make you come?” she winked.

Erin stood there flustered for a minute, staring at Holtz, unable to speak.

“I’m only joking Eri-”

“more than once.” She blurted out, instantly regretting it.

Holtzmann stared at her, bewildered.

“wha, I, uh- I don’t really know what to say, huh, speechless, well, that’s a first for me.” Holtz stammered, bringing her hand up to rub the back of her neck.

Erin smiled and walked off to the cottage, with extra sway in her hips, leaving Holtz stunned by the hearse.  
*****  
The place was beautiful, high ceilings decorated with beams, a fireplace in the living room and it was so cozy.

“ah, our humble abode for the next two days! How wonderful!” Holtz exclaimed, picking up a small ornament from the fireplace and tossing it around like a rag doll.

“yo! You be careful with that Holtzy! Put it down! There’s no way you’re breaking anything in this place! Nuh-uh, not on my watch!” Patty exclaimed in a serious tone that made Holtzmann cautiously placed the figurine down in its original place and retreat from the fireplace.

“hey, how about we unpack our stuff and watch a movie together after?” Abby suggested.

The other three women agreed and Holtzmann ran off to get first pick of the bedrooms like she previously did with the firehouse.

They all picked their rooms and considering it was late Patty decided it was perfect for an old horror flick and a few bottles of wine for her, Abby and Erin meanwhile Holtzmann stuck to beer.

There were two couches and an arm chair, Erin and Holtz sat on one of the couches that faced the TV, Abby took the other one to herself and Patty lounged in the armchair. Every now and then during the film Erin would flinch or jump, although she deals with ghosts on a daily basis there’s something about a knife wielding maniac that is too real for her.  
By the end of the night she was fairly drunk and almost on Holtz’s lap; her head buried in her shoulder and one arm draped across the blonde’s legs whilst Holtz gently traced patterns along Erin’s clothed spine.

Abby glared over at Patty until she caught her attention and nodded towards Erin and Holtz whose hands were now loosely intertwined. Patty just shrugged as if to say ‘let them get on with it, I don’t care, it’s not my business.’ And carried on with the film.

By the time the movie ended it was nearing midnight and two of the four women decided they were tired.

“well I’m heading up to bed now, so I’ll see you guys in the morning, night!” Abby called over her shoulder, making her way up the rickety staircase with Patty following shortly behind her.

Erin pulled herself up, untangling herself from Holtzmann but stayed seated so she was still close to Holtz, close enough to feel the warmth of her body. The blonde proceeded to stretch her arms high above her head, letting out a slight moan and sliding down from the couch and onto the floor, causing her shirt to rise up revealing her perfectly toned stomach.

“oh my god.” Erin barely whispered.

“oh, sorry, did I do something to make you uncomfortable?” Holtz smirked.

“well if uncomfortable is a synonym for being turned on, then yes, I am more than uncomfortable right now.” She said bringing her mouth close to Holtz’s ear.  
Holtzmann couldn’t take it anymore, she pulled Erin off the couch and into her lap, crashing her lips against the brunettes, harsh and fast.

“oh my god, I’ve dreamed of this for so long.” Holtz breathed between kisses.

“me too.” Erin smiled.

Holtz grabbed at Erin’s shirt and began unbuttoning it skillfully.

“um, if this, is, heading where I think, it is, then, I think we should head up, to, one of our rooms, I don’t think Patty and Abby, would, appreciate this sight, if, they come back down here.” Erin panted, taking hold of Holtz’s hands.

Holtzmann agreed, pulling Erin up from the floor, they bounded up the staircase and made their way to Holtz’s room at the end of the cottage not caring to be quiet. Holtz slammed the door and pushed Erin against it whilst undoing the rest of her pajama top and tossing it to the floor. She kissed her way down Erin’s jaw and nibble at her ear, earning a slight moan.

“god, you’re so hot Gilbert.” She breathed as she made a trail of sloppy kisses down her bare chest.

Erin grabbed Holtz’s waist, digging her nails in firmly to her delicate skin, after ripping off her t-shirt, she pushed Holtz back until they reached the bed, falling onto it uncoordinatedly.

Holtz managed to flip Erin over so she was on top and carried on with the trails of kisses, leading down her abdomen and then her thighs, Erin getting closer and closer to the edge with every touch of Holtz’s calloused, yet somehow soft fingers.  
*****  
They woke up the next morning at around 8am, tangled into one another, Holtz’s head buried into Erin’s naked chest.

Holtz looked up at Erin without moving and smiled.

“morning beautiful.”

Erin gently planted a kiss on her forehead, “good morning.”

Holtzmann rolled off of Erin and stretched out, placing her arms behind her head, showing off her perfect, but scarred arms. Erin rolled onto her side and Holtz extended her left arm to pull her in closer than she already was.

“hey, wanna go grab breakfast? Whadya say, pancakes?” she asked the brunette.

“mm, I could do with those right now.” Erin smiled planting a soft kiss on Holtzmann’s lips.

The women slipped on whatever clothes were next to them, Holtz pulled on some joggers and a button down pajama top whilst Erin pulled on Holtz’s boxers and her t-shirt.

They made their way downstairs and were greeted by a rather unhappy Abby and Patty at the table as they sat down to pour themselves coffee.

“hey guys.” Erin said quietly.

“oh, so now you decided to be quiet!” Abby half shouted.

“huh? Uh, what do you mean?” Erin asked between sips of her beverage, even though she had kind of guessed the answer already.

“you know exactly what I mean! You guys really think we didn’t hear you screwing all night long?!”

Erin went bright red whilst a grin spread slowly across Holtz’s face as she wrapped her arm around the brunette’s waist tightly.

“oh, sorry. We-” Erin started.

“could have been louder!” Holtzmann interrupted!

“Holtz!” Erin jabbed her in the ribs.

“no you’re right, we’re sorry and uh, we’ll try to be a lot quieter next time!” Holtzmann continued.

“next time?! What do you mean next time?!” Patty almost screeched.

“oh you know, like, now! We’re heading up to shower, together this time! We’ll try to keep it down, bye guys!” Holtzmann pulled Erin out of her seat and bounded up the stairs with her as Abby began shouting something that she didn’t bother to listen to.

“man, those girls are gonna be like rabbits for the next few weeks! We need to set down workplace rules, I don’t wanna be walking in on any orange is the new black shit! Nuh uh!” Patty said shaking her head.

Abby laughed and continued drinking her coffee whilst pulling a crumple 20-dollar bill out of her pocket and handing it to Patty, “well, at least they’re happy now, it took them long enough!”


End file.
